Sa liste?
by MissAkatsuki
Summary: Suite de La liste. Ichigo fait sa liste à son tour. Il découvrira cependant à quel point son petit ami peut être pervers quand il veut. Yaoi, Ichi/Shin, Lime


**Titre** : Sa... liste?!?

**Auteur** : MissAkatsuki

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Tite Kubo... Et puis je maltraite trop les persos pour qu'ils acceptent de me rejoindre!

**Résumé** : Suite de La liste. Ichigo a fait une liste à son tour... Mais il décide d'en faire baver à son amant.

**Rating** : M pour langage explicite et un peu de lime!

**P.S.** Dans ma fic, Grimmjow ne connaît pas Ichigo. En fait, tout le contexte de Blech est présent (le fait que Ichigo et Hirako soient des vizars etc.) mais l'espada n'a jamais existé, Aizen ayant été tué avant de partir vers le Hueco Mundo.

**Sa... liste?!?**

Shinji se prélassait sur le canapé. Il regardait d'un œil distrait la télévision. Le matin même, Ichigo, son crétin d'amant lui avait dit que ce soir, il allait avoir une surprise pour lui. Pas que Hirako adorât les surprises ou autres trucs de ce genre. Mais il était bien curieux de savoir ce que son imprévisible de petit ami lui réservait encore! Il y avait maintenant deux semaines que le roux avait trouvé sa liste top secrète. En fait, il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné complètement.

-Ahh! Fait chier! Soupira-t-il.

Ichigo était censé être rentré depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait bon Dieu?! Soudain, le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

-Tadaima!

Shinji prit un air nonchalant, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux informations.

-Ah! 'lut! Lança distraitement le blond.

Alors qu'il se levait pour aller voir son petit ami, celui-ci lui brandit une feuille devant les yeux.

-C'est ma liste! Je l'ai finie hier!

-C'est ta quoi? Murmura Hirako en prenant le papier.

-Ben oui. Tu sais, je t'avais dit que j'en ferais une moi aussi! Comme ça on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble! Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré mon nouveau collègue et puis...

Mais Shinji ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il lu une fois. Deux fois. Au fur et à mesure, ses sourcils se fronçaient. Ichigo (qui continuait de raconter sa journée) aurait dû courir se réfugier dans la salle de bain quand la veine à la tempe de son amant commença à palpiter. La crise n'était plus loin. Trois. Deux. Un.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA!!! Finit par exploser le blond.

-Mais, c'est la liste des choses que je veux faire avec toi!

-ATTENDS! C'EST UNE BLAGUE!? C'EST JUSTE LA MANIFESTATION DE TES RÊVES PERVERS!! CRÉTIN!!!

En effet. La liste ne contenait que des propositions plus perverses les unes que les autres. Entre autres, se cacher sous son bureau et lui faire une fellation pendant qu'il était en réunion! La feuille en était pleine. Il savait que, depuis qu'il avait initié son amant au sexe, ce dernier était moins prude, mais là! Il se tourna vers son crétin préféré pour remarquer que ce dernier était plié en deux, riant aux éclats.

-Ha ha ha!! Si tu voyais ta tête! Ah! J'ai mal aux côtes! Il avait les larmes aux yeux et il peinait à respirer.

Hirako n'en revenait pas. Il regardait successivement la liste puis sa fraise qui était encore couchée par terre. Puis, alors que Ichigo se relevait, il partit s'enfermer dans la chambre.

-Oups...

Le roux s'avança vers la porte et avoua à son amant qu'il n'avait pas encore finit sa vrai liste mais que celle-ci n'était qu'une farce. Rien à faire. La porte restait clause et le vizard finit par aller se faire à manger. Puis, vers minuit, voyant que Shinji le bouderait jusqu'à une durée indéterminée, il alla se coucher sur le sofa, réfléchissant à un moyen de rattraper sa bourde.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, le blond ne décolérait pas. Il tournait en rond, frustré que son amant lui ai joué un tour pareil! Tout ça pour le voir ce fâcher. Il lui avait déjà avoué qu'il aimait le voir en colère. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça! Foi de vizard! Il s'arrêta soudain de marcher, un sourire de dément sur le visage. Oh oui! Il allait regretter!

**XoX**

Le lendemain, Ichigo trouva la porte de la chambre ouverte. Lorsqu'il y entra, son amant n'était plus là.

-Sûrement un autre vizard qui est apparu. Soupira-t-il.

Il se servit un peu de café et, voyant l'heure, prit sa douche en vitesse. Il allait être en retard. Il attrapa ses affaires et partit à la course vers son bureau. Il arriva devant sa boîte quinze minutes plus tard. Étant le sous-directeur, il devait faire un compte-rendu de leurs projets de publicité en cours aujourd'hui même.

-Ah! Kurosaki! Vous voilà enfin!

C'était un grand homme aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus qui venait de l'interpeller.

-Bonjour directeur Jaggerjack. Je suis prêt pour la réunion.

-Très bien. Je vais aller chercher les autres et je vous rejoins dans votre bureau.

Le roux se dirigea vers son lieu de travail. Il entra, déposa son sac et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il étendit ses jambes mais rencontra un obstacle du bout de sa chaussure.

-AIE!! Hurla une voix de sous le bureau.

Ichigo se pencha vivement pour voir Shinji qui était caché là.

-Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là!?

-Je viens me venger! Tu sais, j'ai pris très au sérieux cette petite liste que tu m'as donnée... Ronronna-t-il. Tu vas en baver!

Le shinigami remplaçant n'eu pas le temps de poser plus de questions à son amant car la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Le jeune homme, tout en prenant un visage neutre et en se replaçant à son bureau, se dit qu'il était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus faire sortir Shinji sous peine de passer pour un gros pervers devant tous les hauts placés de la boîte. Une chance que son bureau soit fait de manière à ce que l'on ne puisse voir ses jambes!

-Et bien, commençons! Annonça le directeur.

Ils étaient tous assis et fixaient Ichigo qui pria Kami-sama pour préserver sa dignité.

-Bien. Ce mois-ci, nous avons enregistré plusieurs ha...Aaa

Les cadres se regardèrent tous de biais. Que lui arrivait-il? Pendant ce temps, Ichigo essayait de se calmer. L'autre vizard, sous son bureau, avait commencé à le caresser tranquillement à travers son pantalon. L'orangé tenta bien de lui donner des coups de pieds mais Shinji les évitaient tous. Soudain, il se rendit compte que toute l'assistance, soit une dizaine de personnes, l'observait et attendait qu'il continue.

-Hum. Donc je disais que nous avons enregistrés plusieurs hausses de profits et....

La discussion continua mais Hirako était bien trop préoccupé à retenir son fou rire pour écouter. Il avait bien senti le début d'érection de son amant. Apparemment, il avait certains côtés exhibitionnistes qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il détacha la ceinture sans un bruit et commença à faire glisser lentement, très lentement la fermeture éclair du pantalon avec ses dents. Il entendit la respiration de l'autre s'accélérer légèrement. Mais il tenait bon! Il continuait son compte-rendu comme si de rien n'était! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça!

Alors qu'il sortait le membre de son amant de son caleçon avec un sourire lubrique collé sur le visage, le dit amant commençait à avoir des sueurs froides là-haut. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à parler normalement, les doigts de son petit ami le rendant fou. Il crût bien défaillir quand il sentit la bouche de Shinji se refermer doucement sur sa virilité maintenant bien tendue. Il avait l'impression de tout sentir au centuple. La langue qui passait autour de lui, le piercing frottement sensuellement sur toute sa longueur. Il ne pouvait presque plus retenir ses gémissements. Son amant était doué, il fallait l'avouer. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de rester concentré. Ses associés se demandèrent s'il n'était pas malade.

Hirako prenait un malin plaisir à torturer ainsi son amour. Mordillant, léchant, suçant. Mais il devait bien se l'avouer. Les petits bruits que Ichigo poussait de temps à autre et qui n'étaient audibles que pour lui n'aidaient pas sa propre érection naissante.

Ichigo, sentant la jouissance toute proche commença à paniquer. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps sans hurler son plaisir. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit quand le directeur lui demanda :

-Êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien?

-Euh... En fait, je ne me sens pas très bien. Est-ce que l'on pourrait repoussé la réunion à une autre date. Je crois que je fais de la fièvre.

Son patron pu, en effet, constater que son front était couvert de sueur et que ses yeux étaient légèrement fermés et hagards.

-Très bien. Disons jeudi.

Puis, il sortit accompagné de toute la troupe d'associés. Ichigo attendit quelques secondes qu'ils s'éloignent de la porte et laissa passer un gémissement suivit d'un autre. La pièce en fut bientôt remplie. Dans un dernier cri, il se vida dans la bouche de son amant qui avala le tout en regardant sa fraise bien dans les yeux, le regard diaboliquement choquant.

-Toi! Essaya de hurler Ichigo.

Mais son amant avait déjà approché la porte. Sur un dernier petit sourire pervers, il quitta la pièce sans un mot. Il traversa tranquillement le bâtiment pour retourner, sans se presser, à leur appartement. Il avait une autre surprise pour son roux.

**XoX**

Ichigo se disait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de bol d'avoir un amant aussi rancunier. Même s'il avait bien aimé le traitement, il avait eu de la chance que ses collègues ne s'en rendent pas compte. Il soupira et monta les marches de chez lui. Il arriva devant sa porte et entra.

-Tadaima! Lança-t-il en se penchant pour enlever ses chassures, dos à la pièce.

N'entendant aucune réponse, il se retourna et se qu'il aperçu fit se décrocher sa mâchoire.

Proposition n° 14 : La tenue de soubrette ultra courte ainsi que les sous-vêtements en dentelle.

-Voyons! Tu vas salir le plancher à baver comme ça! Rigola Shinji.

Il allait rajouter qu'il s'était probablement cassé la mâchoire quand celle-ci était entrée en contact avec le sol mais il fut coupé dans son élan par des lèvres avides de baisers. Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent, plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment con te t'avoir fais cette blague stupide... Murmura Ichigo tout près de la bouche de son blond.

-Hum... Je suis désolé pour l'histoire à ton bureau... Lui répondit Shinji.

-C'était plutôt agréable. Avoua le roux avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tss.

-Mmm Je vois que tu as même mis les sous-vêtements en dentelle. Continua le plus jeune qui avait commencé à relever la robe.

Shinji rougit comme une tomate mais il ne pu s'en préoccuper plus longtemps, son amant venant d'arracher sans plus de préambule la robe de soubrette. Il regarda le corps de son petit ami, vêtu seulement de la dentelle, avec envie.

-Tu sais que tu m'as affreusement donné le goût de jouer avec toutes tes machinations? En plus, j'aime bien ta tenue. Murmura Ichigo en grignotant le lobe de son oreille chauffant un peu plus le blond.

Shinji ne répondait même plus, se laissant aller dans les bras de son amour.

-Il faudra que tu m'accompagnes plus souvent au travail! Lança le roux avec un sourire pervers accroché au visage avant de reprendre son activité.

Le blond allait protester que c'était uniquement pour lui donner une leçon mais il fut encore coupé par un baiser. Il se sentit soudain soulevé et il fut transporté comme une mariée dans la chambre à coucher. Et dans son fort intérieur, il se promit de ne plus prendre d'initiatives qui pourraient autant exciter son amant. Quoi que...

**Fin!**

Voilà! C'est la première fois que j'écris un lime et j'espère que c'était pas trop terrible... Merci de m'avoir lue!


End file.
